Why Did You do it Mama?
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: One-shot of Grim's past. Don't think it's gonna be good. I'll admit. IT SUCKS!


**Grim: Well... here's our past.**

**Broken: BOOOOO!**

**Grim: *backhands Broken***

**Broken: I'll shut up now.**

**Grim: Anyways, it's our whole past in a one-shot... SO ENJOY!**

**(Humanized)**

"Now you're getting it!" Grim said happily, patting her little brother's back, who smiled at her.

"Thanks Grim!" he replied. She nodded her head, and went to go stand by her other brother.

"You okay Broken?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking." he sighed, looking out the window.

"Don't worry man. Everything will turn out fine." she told him, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"When?" he asked, slight tears forming in his eyes. "When we're all dead? Lighter and Sapphire can't take much more of this!"

"I know. But we have to stay strong." she sighed, looking down. He gave her a hug, making both of them feel better.

"Grim! Broken! I found a pet!" Sapphire said happily, a giant rat in her hands. Broken let out a yelp of surprise, hiding behind the oldest sibling.

"Sapphire, I'm not sure a rat would make a good pet." Grim said calmly, slowly taking the rodent in her hands. Within a flash, the rat was on her shoulder, looking at Broken, who ran away.

"Please Grim! I wanna pet!" she begged, giving her older sister those big sad eyes. Sighing, the girl took the rat off her shoulder, and handed it back to the other female.

"Fine. Just make sure he's fed and given water." she told her. Smiling, Sapphire hugged her sister, and skipped off. She smiled slightly, watching the pale girl skip off.

**Weeks Later**

Lighter coughed, his hair and skin losing its color. Grim felt his forehead, his fever getting worse.

"I got the towel." Broken spoke, walking back with a damp towel. He placed it on his little brother's head, watching as he shivered a little.

"I'm surprised he hasn't went into shock yet." he sighed, stroking the boy's cheek lightly.

"What does 'shock' mean?" Sapphire asked, looking at the oldest male.

"Shock mean to no react. You're stunned in one spot being unable to move." Grim answered her little sister. She nodded her head, now understanding.

"I don't feel good." Lighter said quietly, coughing more. Grim usually would've said something to make him feel better, but all hope was lost in her soul. Soon, the door to the attic opened, allowing in their mother.

"What is going on in here?" she asked, looking at her children.

"Lighter's sick. He needs to go to the hospital." Grim hissed, glaring at the woman she once called a mother. The woman then left, soon coming back with their father, who picked Lighter up.

"Hi daddy." he said in a weak voice. The man didn't reply. Instead, he took the boy down stairs without saying a word to him.

**Hours Later**

Amy walked into the attic, looking at her children.

"Lighter died. There won't be a funeral for him. We've already buried him." she spoke.

"No!" Sapphire cried, tears falling from her eyes as she cried into Grim's shoulder, who just glared at her mother. Broken cried as well, the thought of his little brother dead unbearable. Amy then left, leaving her children to cry over their passed brother.

Grim stood at the window, Sapphire munching on some cookies. Broken refused to eat, and went to bed instead. The oldest sighed as the stars twinkled in her eyes. She usually never wished on stars, but on this night, she did. She wished she and her sister and brother would make it out okay. She even tried praying.

**A Month Later**

Grim's wish was ignored, as Sapphire had passed.

"Broken." she said quietly, looking at her brother.

"What?" he sighed, not even looking at her. If she didn't get him out of there, he'd be the next to go.

"Come on. Lets see if we can get out." she said, walking over to little door. It was locked from the outside, but that didn't stop her from stomping on it. Broken got the idea, and stomped with her. Soon, the door opened, allowing Amy to walk in. Before she could say anything, both children ran down the stairs, almost falling.

"BROKEN! GRIM!" she screamed, following them. The two grabbed some fresh food, and ran out the door, their mother not being able to follow.

A few days later, their father took them back home, allowing them to have their old rooms back, and to eat good food that wouldn't kill them.

**Grim: I know, it sucked. But do you expect? It was a one-shot of our past. Shouldn't be thinking it's gonna be perfect!**

**Broken: They probably hate you.**

**Grim: I don't give a damn.**


End file.
